2014.07.18 - Cities Collide (Part 3)
Maybe an hour ago, Jack jumped through the hole into the underground city...followed by Angela. The two vanished into the city. Now? A group of people can be seen emerging from the tunnels below. Firefighters, construction workers, a couple of cops...all the people who fell through the hole. Safe and well, if a bit bruised and roughed up. Well, that, one supposes, is progress. Right behind them, following the last of the group, is Jack. There is, though, no sign of the detective. Bruce is part of the cordon team. Banner, in an enclosed environment? Not a great idea! He's standing at the perimeter of the abyssal entrance, scanning, running equipment, and generally doing the Sciency part of the control element, leaving security up to SHIELD's more able-bodied personnel. "Jack!" Bruce says, recognizing Hawksmoor. "Where's Del Toro? Is she with you?" he asks, as SHIELD agents converge on the refugees. S.H.I.E.L.D. getting involved happened to spark the curiousity of Henry McCoy who has ties with the organization through S.W.O.R.D.. Especially when there's word of potential civilian injuries. So there's one person amongst the S.H.I.E.L.D. troops who stands out in the crowd. What with the Blue Fur and the S.W.O.R.D. Uniform making him stand apart from the other agent types. Hank grabs a medic bag from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. personel when the civilains emerge, quickly making his way over to them with the over agents to check if there's any serious injuries. One of the two cops says, "We did not see Detective del Toro, was she captured too?" Only the two police officers seem to know the name. "She let them capture her. She's going to try and negotiate." Jack takes a deep breath. "Obviously, I'm going back in to pull her out if things get bad." Not mentioning the White Tiger. He might keep no secret identity himself, but he respects those of others. Bruce sighs heavily. "All right. I'll keep an eye out on things up here. Keep me posted and I'll relay information out to Fury as the reports come in." He goes back to monitoring the radios. When Beast hears that someone else is down there... and there's no serious injuries that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent can't handle. So Hank clears his throat and steps forward to stand near Jack. "Let me know if you need any assistance to liberate your associate." Jack knows that Hank will slow him down, as the Beast can not travel as fast as he can, but Angela did show there are times having help can be useful. Jack needs to decide whether to accept the help. A pause then, "Come on." Yeah, Hank will slow him down...he can't teleport with the beast...but backup might not be a bad idea right now. And he knows he has experience, at the very least. He hops back down into the Moloid city. Slow Jack down? Maybe if he decides to use that strange porting ability. Hank seems to have the same idea as Jack does, as he drops back down into Moloid City with Jack. Where he lands in a crouch and then looks up at Jack. "Hope you can keep up." He grins and leaps forward out of his crouch, sniffing a bit at their surroundings and starting to follow the scent where the civilians came from. Jack Hawksmoor appears to know exactly where he's going. "I don't think I'll have any problems." Nope. Can't port with the Beast, but other than that? They're both pretty quick moving in this environment. Which is mostly dark tunnels...not very well lit at all, but between Jack's city sense and Hank's nose, neither should have any problem navigating. Hank, especially when moving on four limbs, is faster than a normal human. It makes travel with him easier for Jack than travel with most. Jack remembers the way to the place where the Moloid travel machine was. It is a fair distance, it would take a normal human most of an hour to get there. It is more like 15 minutes for Jack and Hank. The machine is no longer there, but Hank can tell where the scent leads, and Jack is pretty certain where the center of this city lies. "Alright, not here any more." Jack closes his eyes. "Downtown, such as it is, is that way." He stretches a bit. "That's the fastest way, anyway." He glances at Hank. "Should have brought along a uniform that allowed a bit more flexibility." Hank grumbles a bit about his S.W.O.R.D. Uniform as he moves along on all fours and leaps and bounds over any obstacles that they happen to encounter. Hank pauses when they reach the sight and sniffs at the various exits to the tunnels. His beastly sense of smell may not be as good as some ferals, but it's good enough for this particular job. "Why don't you 'Pop' ahead or do whatever you do. So they don't see both of us coming." Hank tosses a thumbs up to Jack and bounds down the passage.... on alert for any guards or traps they might encounter. "I can." A pause. "This city's not well," he adds. "Hungry." And then? He sidesteps into the wall and...melts...and disappears. He'll pop out in a nook or cranny in downtown, looking around with all of his senses. Downtown in the Moloid city is different than in most human cities, as it is more a manufacturing area than a business district. Jack notes that there is no mass production, each item is built by hand by groups of Moloids. Jack locates the white clad figure of the White Tiger speaking to someone he might recognize as the Mole Man. The are in a discussion about illegal dumping of hazardous waste (assuming he can overhear them). It takes Beast a little while to reach the actual city after Jack leaves. But at least if their approach was noticed, Jack gets a free pass into the city via his powers. Where as Beast is making his way in without any attempt to hide his arrival. After all... seems like the best avenue for their approach to entering the city. Of course, just cause he's strolling right in... doesn't mean he's not ready for potential trouble. And Jack, a moment later, steps out of the wall next to Beast. "I found her," he notes, as if nothing happens. "Turns out, somebody's been dumping toxic waste on them. Probably wherever they grow their food, from what the city's saying. I can locate it." Category:Log